1. Technical Field
This device relates to footgear having orthopedic soles providing pressure relief to selective areas of the foot.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different foot cushions to aid in the distribution on weight and thus pressure relief to injured areas of the foot. Such devices are typified by insole inserts of cushion material or synthetic resin foam pads with removable areas to isolate specific portions of the foot for non-contact. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,329,705, 5,762,622.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,705 a foot gear with pressure relief zone is disclosed in which an inner sole has a plurality of removable sections that can be selectively removed to provide a non-pressure bearing area to the foot.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,622 a device is directed towards a medical boot with a unitary splint in which the splint element is positioned within an inflatable cushion insert.
A heel and foot plantar surface suspension device for use with orthopedic foot and ankle braces and the like. The foot surface suspension device comprises an elongated suspension pad that is positioned within a foot engagement enclosure to selectively support the foot allowing either the forefoot or heel plantar surface to be suspended therefrom without surface contact. The present invention has contoured portions that are selectively positioned to provide the desired suspension. Attachment surface and multiple extension straps are supplied to selectively position and secure the foot surface suspension device within the enclosure.